


Hospital Flowers

by Tokilock



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Hospitalization, Hospitals, I WANT THEM TO BE HAPPY OKAY!!, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Sad with a Happy Ending, minor tokiharu in the bg bc im weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokilock/pseuds/Tokilock
Summary: Ren's first time dealing with Syo's heart condition.





	Hospital Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> they call me queen of unable to write endings

It was an unflattering sight, that was for sure. There was nothing beautiful, or amazing or wonderful about being in a hospital. Despite the cleanliness of it all, despite how pure it attempted to be, there was something that made a person feel sickly. 

 

“Ren? _Rennn_?” A tap on the shoulder brought the ginger back into reality, shaking his head as he put a hand on his forehead, looking next to him to see Otoya tugging on his sleeve. “Do you need to sit down?” Sparing a glance back down the corridor, Ren nodding, allowing the other help him sit down, Tokiya and Haruka quickly making their way over to the duo, carrying some drinks. “Will you be okay, Jinguji-san?” The composer asked in a soft voice. “I… Of course, don’t worry, little lamb.” He said with a forced laugh, earning a scowl from Tokiya in response.

 

He’d be fine.. But would Syo?

 

\---

 

Everything had happened in a blur really. There were some things that remained spoken and yet unspoken about at the same time between them. Lately he’d been noticing the increase of medications on their bedside table, the way Syo tried to take them whilst Ren was still asleep, small glances at the other as he quickly downed them before the orange idol could wake up. Although, he was awake every time, hearing the shuffling of blankets and now-familiar clicking of tablets that pulled him from slumber. 

 

It’d been established a little over 2 years ago when they started dating that Syo was sick. He’d been brief about it, giving Ren the basics before then grinning and saying he’d be fine - his brother was looking for a cure! Also, he’d lived for 18 years now! He still had plenty of life to live! There was that initial fear and worry, but after a while he’d settled back into a familiar routine with the blonde. 

 

That was until several hours ago. Recently himself, Syo, Natsuki and Otoya had all been working together on a made-for-tv film, some sort of action romance he could barely remember the details of to be quite honest. It was right up Syo’s alley, the blonde energetically bouncing around and giving pointers to everyone when they got stuck on a move. They all had stunt doubles of course, except for the obvious Syo who could still pull off any moves without any struggle. Natsuki’s though, didn’t get seemed to be used often as well, thanks to his own strength making him able to do most things. 

 

They had been on a break, Tokiya and Haruka both popping into the film set to visit them on their way back from a recording. Ren and Otoya had been chatting amongst them when a sudden yell was heard, followed by the sound of something crashing. “KURUSU-SAN-” That was all Ren had to hear to quickly turn around, seeing the prop bridge partially collapsed as Syo lay underneath it, breathing heavily as his hand tightly gripped his chest. “Syo-chan!” Natsuki rushed over to him, pulling out a phone, Otoya ran over to help him up, Ren freezing on the spot; at least he thought he did, finding himself being held up by couple standing next to him seconds later. “Ren…” Tokiya offered him a cornered look as Haruka and himself helped him to be standing back up straight. “Is.. ah…” He couldn’t bring himself to get any closer, letting the childhood friend and leader look after Syo. “Syo..”

 

Somehow he’d been managed to be ushered into the ambulance with Natsuki, the other three following after in a seperate car, which brought them all to the hospital. 

He didn’t even feel like he should be here.

\---

Hours passed, he couldn’t even say how many. It felt like time froze, the only signs of it moving was by the light of day slipping away, or the guests leaving the hospital, leaving the four of them sitting there. Natsuki hadn’t reappeared once, disappearing down that long corridor with Syo, rattling off things to doctors - something someone taught to him in the past. Something no one had told Ren. 

 

He’d never felt more useless in his life.

 

Why hadn’t anyone told him about this?

 

Facing the reality of this all… there was a part of him just didn’t know what to do. What could he even do? Otoya had reassured him all they had to do was wait. Sometimes no news was good news! 

 

The redhead had fallen asleep, head leaning on Ren’s shoulder. A nurse eventually came over to them, asking them politely to leave. If anything happened overnight she’d tell them - but they couldn’t stay there all night. Still no sign of Natsuki. Waking Otoya up, Tokiya called all of them a taxi as they walked out of the hospital, only to be greeted by the sight of a familiar green car and the bright green of Reiji. “Come on, I’ll drive you all back!” He laughed, obviously trying to lighten the mood. 

 

It didn’t work and the car ride home was silent, Reiji giving up on entertaining the others as Haruka was the only one who contributed to the conversation.

 

Once they got back, everyone was waiting, Ai looking around for Natsuki before letting out a sigh and saying he’d visit tomorrow. 

 

Ren didn’t sleep that night.

 

\---

 

Despite laying there all night, the bed felt cold in the morning, the ginger idly fiddling with bottles of medicine in his hands as he lay there, reading the labels and feeling like he understood everything less and less. 

 

“Are you going to be doing that all day?” A voice jolted him, Ren almost dropping the bottle on his face before sitting up, seeing the teal haired idol standing in the door frame. “Wh- how did you get in?” He asked, slamming the bottle on the bedside table. “You forgot to lock the door.” Ai replied, turning his head away. “Get dressed. We’re going to the hospital.” “Ai-” “All your plans for today have been cancelled.” He paused, turning to Ren, smiling softly. “He’s fine.” 

 

A weight was lifted off his shoulders - and he swore he never got dressed so fast in his life before.

 

\---

 

Natsuki was there to greet them once they arrived, Cecil standing next to him, arms full of.. Flowers? “You. Sleep.” Ai quickly pointed to Natsuki as they approached the duo, the blonde laughing at his senpai. “Ai-chan! That’s no way to say good morning!” He said, adjusting his glasses a little. Anyone could see the bags under his eyes, no matter how many little glasses adjustments or hand florishments he did. “Tokiya gave me all these to give to Syo when he heard the news!” Cecil chipped in, stepping forwards to Ren before shoving the flowers into his arms. “But, I think you should be the one to do those honors, Ren!” He said, winking towards the other. “Cesshi..?” He blinked in surprise, gathering the bouquets in his arms, watching as Cecil then grabbed Natsuki’s arm and started tugging him away. “We’ll go get breakfast!” “Oh- that sounds great, I’m starving!” Natsuki grinned, then pointing down the hallway. “It’s the seventh room on the left!” “We’ll see you later!” With a small sigh of irritation from Ai, the trio left Ren standing there, the male watching them as they left before then turning around to look down the corridor. 

 

Despite the feeling of relief that Syo was okay - there was a nagging thought in the back of his head that simply was ‘ _ how long _ ’? How long was he really going to be okay? Could everything turn south once more? But there was no one to snap him out of those thoughts today, shaking his head, he attempted to once more naturally appear cool (as cool as someone could be with bags growing under his eyes from lack of sleep and worry), making his way towards the room Natsuki had pointed out to him before. Gripping the flowers tightly in his hand, he pushed open the door to a darkened room. The curtains were closed, and the only thing that could be heard apart from the muffled comings and goings of the hospital behind him was the beeping of a machine, confirming that Syo was alive. Syo though; lay asleep on the bed, and never had Ren been more happy in his life to see his chest rise and fall with steady breaths. 

 

Closing the door behind him, he looked around the room for a vase, eventually spotting one on the table next to Syo. Remaining quiet, he moved over to it, carefully placing the flowers into the vase when suddenly a light touch startled him, causing him to drop the flowers all over the floor instead. “R...Ren…” A familiar voice croaked, blue eyes gazing up at the other, unable to help himself from smiling a little at the startled and yet dumbfounded expression of Ren. “Shortie---” Moving quickly, Ren took Syo’s hand in both of his, holding it close to him as he lowered his head, feeling a wave of relief wash off his shoulders. “Ren.. those flowers..” Syo’s gaze cast towards the sad display of flowers, half in the vase, the rest dropped and scattered all over the table and floor.

 

“They stink.” 

 

Ren swore he’d never laughed so hard he cried before.

**Author's Note:**

> tokiya gave syo flowers with a really overpowering scent!   
> [syo voice] those are nasty never gift me them again


End file.
